


Whip Me a Commander

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Sequel to 'Four Metal Bands' Kathryn exacts her revenge on Chakotay when she takes the dominant role.





	Whip Me a Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts), [Klugtiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klugtiger/gifts).



> Thank you Killermanatee for betaing this mess.

The only thing she mentioned to me about this round of the game was to confirm that we were still on for the following week. No part of me wanted to say no to her, even though the words, “ _you'll pay for this_ ” had been echoing in my head since the night I had her masturbate in front of me.

 

I received the message on my computer six days later while in my office.

 

_~ Holodeck 2. 2100 hours. Dress casual. ~_

 

The memories of my night in charge flooded my mind and I had to escape to my small bathroom to relieve myself twice during my duty shift. When had we become so depraved as a couple? No matter. We were having a good time exploring ourselves and our sexuality. We were having fun. Kathryn Janeway was having fun. That meant more to me than any of the sex. Spirits, I still can't believe this game was her idea.

 

Alpha shift ended right on time. No invading aliens. No problems in engineering. Hell, even Tom Paris didn't bother me. I hailed the captain to ask her if she'd like to join me for dinner. She responded from a jeffries tube on deck 12 saying that she had to finish the maintenance tour with B'elanna and that she'd see me later.

 

The mess hall was scarcely populated and the reason why came in the form of a purple gelatinous goop that Neelix served with a big smile. I forced myself to eat most of it and went back to my quarters to shower and do some light reading. If I hadn't, I most likely would have spent the whole time jacking off. 2100 hours approached so slowly I ended up jacking off anyway. Oh well, better get the jitters out of the way now and last longer for Kathryn.

 

My command code authorization was necessary to enter the holodeck. I needed to take a calming breath before I went inside. Whatever program she had running, it was for our eyes only. I hoped the bottle of wine I brought wasn't out of place for whatever she had planned.

 

The room was large, cavernous, with an arched ceiling. Massive gold drapes lined the windowless walls, the floor consisted of black marble tiles, and a plush red rug lay in front of short steps that lead to a throne bathed in darkness.

 

That's where she was waiting.

 

Ignoring my quickening pulse, I stepped inside and let the doors seal behind me. She ordered the lights to maximum and my jaw hit the floor.

 

The sight of her always takes my breath away but this, this nearly made me drop the bottle.

 

She sat sideways in the large golden chair, one leg draped over a plush armrest, wearing nothing but a short robe made of black silk. The item she twirled around in her hands made me equally aroused and concerned.

 

A riding crop. A riding crop with a black handle and a red leather whip.

 

_Spirits,_ this was a sick fantasy of mine come to life. I had to be hallucinating or in a coma in sickbay. I couldn't believe any of it was actually real until she spoke.

 

“Come over here, Chakotay.”

 

Her voice echoed off the tall sloping walls as I approached her. She didn't move from her spot and continued to eye and twirl the riding crop around instead of looking at me. I stood awkwardly on the carpet in front of her, drinking in the sight. Her pale legs contrasted starkly with the black silk. The front of the robe was open far enough that I could guess she wasn't wearing anything beneath it.

 

Finally, she looked at me. _Gods, she's beautiful._

 

“Do you want to do this?” she asked sincerely.

 

I shifted on my feet, “What exactly does _this_ ,” I looked around at the room, “entail?”

 

She pondered for a moment, absently stroking the leg draped over the armrest with the riding crop. The action made me fidget a bit, the crotch of my pants seemed smaller than it had been just a minute ago. I wanted that to be my tongue trailing her flawless skin.

 

“Do you know what a dominatrix is, Chakotay?”

 

My mouth went dry. This couldn't be happening. I wanted to look around for an image of the moon to snap me out of this dream but her steady gaze demanded my attention.

 

“Yes.” I said, when I finally remembered how to speak.

 

“Good,” she swung her leg around and sat in the throne like it was her command chair, legs crossed, hands on the armrests, her robe dangerously close to falling off those perfect shoulders, “I want you to submit to me.”

 

_And I want to submit to you_ , I thought. “What are you going to do? Whip me?”

 

She pouted and considered the riding crop again, “Maybe,” she looked at me like she already knew what my answer was going to be and leaned forward, “What I decide to do with you is my prerogative. I just need your consent.”

 

“Kathryn-” I began.

 

“Ah-ah,” she interrupted, “If you want this, it's now or never.”

 

“What if I want to stop halfway through?” I asked seriously. Her cool exterior was almost putting me on edge. But then, I supposed that might be the point.

 

“Then we'll stop halfway through,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

At that, I relaxed a bit and she seemed to notice.

 

“Chakotay,” her eyes softened considerably, “I'll delete this program right now if that's what you want. I just thought you might enjoy this.”

 

I took a deep breath to center myself, “I'm sorry, all of this just caught me off guard,” I picked at the foil on the wine bottle before looking back up at her, “I never would have guessed that you would be willing to do this sort of thing.”

 

She gave me that coy smirk that makes my heart soar, “I am willing. Are you?”

 

_Spirits,_ “Yes.”

 

“What's your safe word?”

 

I thought of the most boner-deflating thing I could, “Leola root.”

 

“Okay,” she sat back in her throne and eyed me like I was wearing a filthy uniform, “get naked, kneel before me, cross your wrists behind your back, and look at the floor.”

 

I opened my mouth to speak but the stern look I received made the words die in my throat. She watched me intently as I got undressed and I caught her licking her lips once or twice. Her heated gaze following my every move only served to make my erection grow. Once I was naked and in position she spoke again.

 

“Firstly, there are some rules. You will only speak when directly spoken to. You will call me Kathryn. If you need to speak anything other than your safe word you will ask permission to do so. Understood?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She rose and walked behind me. I felt the leather from the crop stroke from my shoulder blade down my spine.

 

“Yes, what?” The steel in her voice made my dick hop.

 

My heartbeat accelerated. How could I be fucking this up so quickly?

 

“Yes, Kathryn.”

 

“Good.” she went back to the throne and sat, “Now, Pet. Pour me some wine.”

 

_Pet? Good god she's enjoying herself._ I rose to get the wine and she cleared her throat. I looked to her and she made a very disappointed face, as if she was making a mental list of my infractions.

 

“Yes, Kathryn.” I corrected myself and quickly looked away.

 

There was only one glass so I poured and returned to her, staring at the floor as I offered it. She took it without a word and watched me as she sipped.

 

“Kneel with your hands behind your back and place your cheek on the rug.”

 

Good thing the rug was plush, I'm a bit too old to be folded over like this. She sat there for a long time, making me wait. It's amazing the boner I got just anticipating her next move.

 

Eventually, she put the glass down and began circling me. She gently stroked my body with the soft leather of the crop as she moved.

 

“You really are quite the specimen, aren't you?”

 

My brain was elsewhere. I hardly heard the question. A second later I felt the smack of the crop on my behind.

 

“I asked you a question, Pet.”

 

My breath quickened and I had to bite back a moan, “Yes, Kathryn.”

 

She called a command to the computer and told me to stand and turn around. My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. In the middle of the room, a contraption I'd never seen before had materialized. It was some kind of complex furniture with restraints affixed to it.

 

“Get on and strap yourself in.”

 

I knew she didn't want my eye contact but I couldn't resist a quick glance at her. She simply raised an eye brow and made a slight nod toward the object. I could feel myself blushing as I approached it. Even though this _thing_ was completely foreign to me, I could sum up how I was supposed to get on it and what it was for.

 

Kneeling on the lower padded bars with my feet hanging off, I buckled in my ankles then laid down over the saddle and strapped in my extended arm. She came over and took care of my remaining free wrist.

 

And there I was, commander of a Starfleet vessel, stretched over a bench with my ass in the air, waiting for my captain to have her way with me. What a strange universe we live in.

 

“Hmmm,” she hummed approvingly as she walked around and stroked my body with her fingertips.

 

Then, she left my line of sight and I heard some noises from behind me but I couldn't tell what she was doing. I felt more than heard her approach from behind.

 

“What would be fair? Five for every misstep so far?”

 

“Five what?”

 

_Whack._

 

She spanked me with what I could only assume was a paddle and I gasped in surprise.

 

“Hush. Unless you want to keep adding to the total,” she started to rub my cheeks with her hand as she spoke and I tried not to fidget, “Now let's see, five for not addressing me correctly, five for not answering me when I spoke to you, and five for each time you looked at me when you should have kept your eyes down. Which, by the way, was twice. Oh and five for speaking without being spoken to just now.”

 

Fuck, she was keeping track.

 

The first few smacks didn't feel like much of anything. I wasn't sure if it was because my skin was getting more sensitive as she went on, or if it was because she was trying to gauge how much I could take, but the blows felt like they started to increase in force. By the tenth smack my cheeks were on fire and my dick was at full attention. Around 15 I broke into a sweat and pressed my face into the padded surface to hide my flushed face. The final ten had me pulling against the restraints and moaning. I was worried I was going to ejaculate before she stopped.

 

She moved away and I took the time to catch my breath. I'd never been spanked before and was amazed at the reaction my body and mind had to it. The next thing I felt was her hands on my inflamed skin, then her tongue. She licked and groped me until I was breathlessly moaning.

 

“Relax,” was all she said before I felt something cold press against my anus.

 

I jerked in surprise and she put her palm flat on my lower back.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

I nodded.

 

“Verbal, please.”

 

“Yes, Kathryn.”

 

Of course I trusted her. I'd trust her with my life any day. I guess this just happened to be the day I trusted her with this as well.

 

“Good.”

 

She started easy, using her lubed pinky finger, I'm assuming, and slowly worked her way up to two fingers. It was tedious work and drove me insane with pleasure. Once I was sufficiently relaxed, she removed her hand and I felt something else press against my entrance. It was much bigger and harder than her fingers but I was so aroused that I welcomed it. It took a minute but eventually the plug was completely inside and I had to focus a good portion of my energy on not coming right then and there.

 

“Lovely,” she kissed my sore cheeks, “why don't you two get acquainted? I need to set something up.”

 

I moaned in response.

 

“Before I forget.”

 

I opened my eyes just in time to see the blindfold.

 

She ordered more commands to the computer and moved around the room before she came back to me.

 

“Enjoying yourself, Pet?”

 

“Yes, Kathryn.”

 

“Good. I'm going to untie you. Keep the blindfold on and I'll lead you where I want you. Lift your head up a little bit.”

 

I did and felt something soft close loosely around my neck before she patted my face.

 

“Perfect.”

 

I was untied from the spanking bench and she helped me stand. Slight tugging on the collar I now wore guided me a few feet away. Walking blind with a plug up my ass made things difficult but I managed to stay upright.

 

“Put your hands out in front of you.”

 

I complied and felt cold metal slip around my wrists and tighten. Then, my arms were slowly raised over my head until I was stretched out. Next, I felt metal around my ankles and heard something snap into place. I pulled against the bonds to see if there was any give but there wasn't.

 

“Comfortable?”

 

“Yes, Kathryn.” Other than the fact that all the blood in my body seemed to be in my crotch.

 

“One more thing,” her soft hands around my shaft stroked me gently a couple times and then I felt the strangest sensation of something smooth rolling from the tip of my penis to hilt, “we wouldn't want you to come too quickly now would we?”

 

She removed the blindfold and I drank in the image of her naked body before looking down to see what she put on me. It was a ring. She put a fucking cock ring on me. The top had a small ribbed section extending upward, I could only assume it was for clitoral stimulation.

 

I'd never even worn one of these things before and it looked like she was going to fuck me while I had it on. Who was this woman? Had she been hiding inside my Kathryn this whole time? I looked to her as she sauntered away to a large cabinet that hadn't been there when I came in. She walked back to me with two small metal contraptions linked by a chain in her hands.

 

She wrapped her arms around me and began to suck and play with my nipples while trailing her nails down my back. I moaned and relaxed under her touch. Once they were nice and sensitive, she slipped the small objects around them and slowly lowered a lever until I was being pinched so hard that I gasped. She stepped back and gave a slight tug on the chain between them and I hissed through my teeth. My breathing became ragged trying to deal with all the sensations. My ass was full, my dick was incredibly hard, and my nipples were slowly adjusting to the pain of a vice grip.

 

This time when she returned to me she carried a small weight and a whip that consisted of a short handle and many long leather strips. She attached the weight to the middle of the chain and I groaned. How was it possible for pain to feel this good? Where did she learn about all of this? She took up position behind me and spoke.

 

“You delayed my orgasm three times. How many lashes should that be?”

 

I let out a huff of breath and closed my eyes. I should have known better than to toy with Kathryn Janeway.

 

“Let's just see how many you can take.”

 

The first strike on my back was a surprise that had me flinch into my restraints. The momentum shifted the weight on the nipple clamps and I couldn't prevent the low moan that escaped my throat as it tugged against me. The whip left a sting that subsided in seconds. She then did three in quick succession with more force. My back arched and my nipples were pulled by the weight again and I couldn't even tell what I thought of it. I knew from many years of boxing that pain got my adrenaline pumping and made me feel more alive, more alert. This was something incredibly similar yet somehow indescribably different. It felt good. It hurt. My skin was hot and cold all at once, there were so many things to focus on and my brain didn't seem to want to cooperate. All I really knew is that the amalgam of intense physical sensations I was experiencing were extreme and wonderful. My mind was overpowered by my bodily reactions. I felt amazing.

 

The backs of my thighs were next, she did four or five blows on each one. My skin felt like it was burning until she rubbed her hand over the area and I couldn't bite back another moan. There was a moment of nothing and then suddenly the plug in my ass started to vibrate. It was a low frequency that made my whole body shudder and my dick began to throb against the ring that felt like it had gotten tighter. My nipples strained to get erect in the unforgiving metal. I received five more lashes across my back and found myself moaning with nearly every hit. A few more forceful strikes and I broke into a sweat. I'm not sure how many more I took before I became exhausted and my knees started to buckle. The vibration stopped then and so did the whip, my head rolled forward and I tried to catch my breath. I watched the pre-cum slowly dribble out of my cock and wondered if I actually would have ejaculated had it not been for the ring stifling the blood flow.

 

The next thing I knew, Kathryn was behind me and I heard the whir of a dermal regenerator.

 

“I'm not going to heal these completely because I want you to have something to remember me by.”

 

I sighed in relief as most of the pain subsided. She ignored my paddled ass cheeks but did my back and thighs. True to her word, my skin still felt a little raw by the time she was done.

 

“What do you say, Pet?”

 

“Thank you, Kathryn.”

 

She dropped the regenerator and caressed my whole body. Her hands ran over my sore skin, followed by her pebbled nipples, and then her tongue. I shivered and gasped repeatedly with the contact. She moved around to my front, pulled on my collar, and kissed me deeply before biting my lower lip and sliding down my body. She didn't miss the opportunity to slightly twist the nipple clamps and flick at the weight. I writhed what little bit I could because I didn't seem to be able to control myself. Hot kisses were pressed down my torso as she fondled my ass. I was breathless when she looked up at me with a devious smirk and her hand went to my shaft. She held me as she took the tip into her mouth and used her tongue to play with it. The decreased blood flow made me wild. The sensation was duller than it should have been and I knew there was no way I was going to get off from this. Her hand cupped my balls as the other stroked me. She continued to give me head until I was gasping for breath.

 

“Kathryn,” I was panting.

 

“Hmmm?” She hummed onto my dick and I nearly cried out.

 

“Please.” It wasn't a coherent thought, let alone a valid request.

 

Her mouth came off me with a dramatic pop, she stopped stroking me but continued to massage my balls.

 

“Please what?” She licked at my tip again.

 

“Please,” I had to catch my breath, “I need to be inside you.”

 

She considered me for a moment like she had been with the riding crop when I first walked in and slowly dragged her nail along the top of my shaft as she spoke.

 

“You really are in no position to make making requests,” she paused, “but I suppose you have been good.”

 

Reaching out, she freed my ankles before calling the command to the computer that lowered my wrists. Standing was much more difficult than I remembered it being. The pressure in my ass and crotch returned with renewed vigor as I got my footing. She unhooked my wrist shackles from the cord that connected to the ceiling but did not unbind them.

 

Her finger hooked into a metal ring at the front of the collar and she led me to the plush red carpet. She ordered me to my knees and then helped me lay down. The butt plug made this increasingly awkward as every small movement brought a new wave of disorienting pleasure. She brought my wrists up over my head and secured them to the rug by some contraption that had either been hidden or was not there when I first entered, then did the same with ankles about shoulder width apart. The new position caused the nipple clamps to change angles and the pain quickly became unbearable.

 

“Kathryn, the clamps.”

 

She kneeled next to me and asked, “Ready?”

 

I didn't know what I had to be ready for, I just knew I wanted them off, so I nodded.

 

She flipped the lever back to it's original open position and there was a new pain, this time it was excruciating. I gasped as the blood flow returned to the nerves. Tears swelled in my eyes and I closed them tightly to try and block what I was feeling. I never would have guessed that taking those things off would have been worse than keeping them on. Kathryn's mouth and tongue latched onto my nipple to soothe the hurt away. It helped after a moment. While she was still tonguing the first nipple she covertly freed the other and quickly switched her mouth to it. I wasn't exactly ready but at least this time I didn't yell. Tears escaped my closed eyes until my breathing went back to normal and I felt okay to open them again.

 

She straddled my hips and leaned down to kiss me passionately. I wanted to touch her so badly but had to resign to putting all the desire I felt into the kiss. Her warm hands cupped my face and brushed the tears away while her smooth lips continued to slant over mine. Her fingertips ran through my hair and held my head in place as she continued to kiss down my neck and chest. Each abused nipple was revisited by her mouth, tongue applying flat pressure over the sensitive nerves, and then blown on to make them erect again. Just like everything else, it hurt and felt good at the same time. I wondered if they would be bruised later. She slid lower until I felt her wetness against my straining cock. I tried to rut against her but couldn't get very far due to the restraints.

 

“Is this what you want, Chakotay?” She reached back and positioned me at her entrance.

 

“Yes, Gods yes. Please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please, Kathryn, please. I need-”

 

And then she sunk down on me. My eyes rolled back into my head and I sighed in relief as she went down to the hilt. She began to ride me and it was blissful until I realized that something didn't feel right. I was still wearing the cock ring. She must have seen the worried look on my face.

 

“Don't worry, Pet. You'll get yours. But the first one,” she brought herself down hard and circled her hips, making me groan, “And maybe the second one, are all for me.”

 

She rode me like I was a sex toy. Sure, she looked at me the whole time but I began to wonder if it was just so I could see the pleasure she was denying me play out on her face. She came just from riding my cock and playing with her nipples. Even her walls clamping around me weren't enough to send me over. This must be what hell is like.

 

When she was sated she got off me and poured herself another glass of wine. That's when I decided to never deny her an orgasm again. She downed half the glass quickly while sitting on the throne and eyeing me. It didn't take long for her to finish it and saunter over to me.

 

Wordlessly, she straddled my face and I got to work. I pulled out all the stops trying to get her to come as quickly as possible, my tongue didn't rest until her hips bucked and her nails scratched my scalp. Then, I lightly sucked and pulled at her clit with my lips until she gasped and her thighs began to shake. That's when I dove in and moved wildly against her. When she came, she pressed my face up into her so hard that I thought she'd forgotten that I need to breathe. She practically fell to the side and laid next to me for a moment, catching her breath and drawing patterns on my chest with her finger. I seriously wondered if she'd even let me come tonight.

 

With a little sigh, she stood up and stretched before going back to her throne and picking up something that looked like a hand phaser. _Great,_ I thought, _she's going to fuck me then kill me like a spider... if she doesn't kill me though... I can ask her to dress up like Queen Arachnia sometime. Maybe we can utilize that table with the-_

 

All though processes were interrupted and stopped when she pressed a button and the plug began to vibrate again. This time it was more forceful as I was laying down on it and it was effectively being pushed up into me. I wiggled around involuntarily, twitched, and moaned trying to get some kind of release. She watched me struggle for a moment before straddling me again and impaling herself. Another button on the small remote was pushed and the cock ring started to vibrate. Kathryn hummed as she circled her hips and rubbed her clit down on the exposed ribs at the top of it. I was lost, elsewhere, not in my body. Maybe I was in my body but it didn't feel like mine. I continually gasped and twitched as I finally felt I was building to climax. Kathryn rode me up and down and circled her hips until I could tell from the look on her face she was about to come again. She braced her hands on my chest and ground down on me until she did.

 

Even with the vibrating plug and ring, even with her walls clamping around me, I couldn't come. I was breathless, trying to rut my hips, closing my eyes praying to the spirits for release when she got off of me. I was about to beg again when she started to suck me with all her might. One hand stroked and one hand massaged my sac as her lips and tongue did such amazing things that I felt myself being built up again.

 

Suddenly, I heard a slight clicking noise and without looking, knew she had undone the cock ring via some hidden release mechanism. The blood flowing back into this part of my body wasn't painful at all. It was heaven. It was ethereal. I let out a strangled cry as a warning to my orgasm and she removed her mouth. I was disappointed that she didn't want to see it through but I soon understood why. She stroked and massaged me through the most powerful ejaculation I'd ever had. I didn't even know come could shoot that far. It went everywhere. My chest, my legs, her arm and hands, I'm pretty sure some of it got in her hair but, she continued to stroke me through the almost violent orgasm anyway.

 

I passed out.

 

There is an extremely vague memory of her wiping down my body with a warm cloth but by the time I actually came to my senses, she was curled up next to me with her head propped up on her arm, leg draped over my hips. I was still secured to the rug. She smiled at me then kissed me deeply.

 

“Welcome back.”

 

I groaned, “Let me touch you.”

 

She smiled, “We don't have enough time left on the holodeck for that.”

 

“There's always your quarters.”

 

“True,” she put her hand on my chest, “but there's something you should see first.”

 

She removed her leg from my hip and I did a double take at my crotch. There was a clear device in the shape of a flacid penis around my cock. It had a small locking mechanism at the top of it. My jaw dropped.

 

“Kathryn.”

 

“It's called a chastity device.” She reached down and tilted it up slightly so I could see it, that's when I became aware that somehow my balls were caught up in it too. My breathing picked up as I eyed it and slowly realized just what it was for. To prevent erections, orgasms, intercourse.

 

“Do- do you...” I swallowed hard, “You want me to wear this?”

 

“Yes, I want you to wear it. But like everything else, I want you to want it.”

 

I looked at her like she was insane. Maybe she was insane. Maybe we passed through a spacial distortion while I was passed out and this is some version of Kathryn I'd never met before. Maybe I was having a very strange dream.

 

“Why?” Was the only thing I could think to say.

 

She shrugged.

 

“Kathryn.”

 

“Okay, okay,” she stopped eyeing the device and looked at me, “I enjoy being in control of you. Being completely in control of you makes me wet just thinking about it.”

 

“I can't have sex with you if I have this thing on.”

 

“No, you can't. At least not with the little angry warrior down there,” she smiled, “I've read about this and it seems that people get off on it,” she paused, “and I've also read that intercourse after having one of these on makes everything feel brand new.”

 

“How much time?”

 

“Oh just until next week. And if you make it the whole week, I'll let you do whatever you want with me.”

 

“I thought those were already the terms of the game.”

 

“Yes but, I think you need some incentive to get out of your sexual comfort zone.”

 

“I still have a plug up my ass, Kathryn... I let you whip me.”

 

She let out a hearty chuckle, “Okay yes. Maybe I should have worded it differently. I think you need some incentive to be more sexually deviant with _me_. As you can see,” she gestured to the room, “I have quite the appetite. Tying me to the bed was wonderful, don't get me wrong, but I think you can be more imaginative than that. Especially if all you have to think about for a week is how to get back at me.”

 

“Why not just tell me what you want?”

 

“Where's the fun in that? You didn't tell me you wanted any of this but I had a feeling and took a leap of faith.”

 

“A leap of faith? Who are you and what have you done with Kathryn Janeway?”

 

She slapped my chest playfully, “Figure of speech. I could tell you about all the scientific data I gathered to come to this conclusion but you'd fall asleep.”

 

I eyed the devise less warily than I had at first, “And if I want out of it say... five minutes from now?”

 

“Then I will beam the key directly to your hand.”

 

I sighed then nodded, “Okay.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She gave me a peck on the lips and released me from the shackles. She helped me with the plug. Taking it out made me harden slightly and I could tell that being in the confines of the chastity device was not going to be easy. I held her in a loving embrace until the computer gave us the five minute warning. We both got dressed and when she looked at me, she laughed. I was about to ask if she'd be laughing about my predicament all week when she stepped close to me.

 

“Sorry,” she reached up around my neck to undo the collar that I had completely forgotten about, “but it does look nice on you, Pet.”

 

She patted my cheek and called for the program to end. The only real objects in the room were the wine bottle, the dermal regenerator, and the cage around my cock.

 

“How did you program a vibrating butt plug?”

 

Her devilish grin was the only answer I received.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Klugtiger for introducing me to "The Secret Logs of Mistress Janeway" the series inspired and influenced me and this fic. I strongly suggest that anyone who is slightly curious to check it out. Here's the archive link: https://www.squidge.org/novad/MJaneway/Stories/MJGuide.html Mistress Barrows is the hottest fucking OC there is.


End file.
